


Together, Nights

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Sometimes, you just needed a companion to offset your wandering mind.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Together, Nights

" _This-"_

Clasped hands, open hearts. 

"- is a secret." 

A hesitant, grazing touch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing out here?" 

A question, full of unspoken uncertainties that hung in the air, unable to be said, but only heard. 

Richie had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and it trailed behind his bare feet like a cloak, leaving whispers with every single step. His dark hair was mussed from sleep, and there was a sleepiness to his eyes that suggested that Richie maybe wasn't fully awake.

It was, after all, in the middle of the night, when everybody was supposed to retreat to bed and fall into the blissful oblivion provided by simple, all-encompassing sleep.

But Jon couldn't sleep, and there was nothing to do but sit, and look out toward the horizon of men and women, children, cars and animals, each and every one of them going through the daily struggle of life, a desperate fight for survival in a world where being great just wasn't good enough. 

"Sorry." Jon mumbled, looking up and allowing Richie to kiss him, chaste and slow, before feeling the older man sit down and settle beside him, a companion in the darkest of all nights. "I was just thinking." 

Richie grimaced, smiling sleepily to show that he wasn't serious. "Ah, thinking's overrated." He said, waving a hand dismissively in the air like it was a lingering insect buzzing around the air. 

_Richie was many things- warmth, comfort, love._

"I can't help it." Jon said, gazing out into the dark sky and it's glowing inhabitants. "I just can't help but wonder what the hell we were thinking, getting ourselves into this whole mess." 

Richie thought about that for a minute, debating the right answer, or if there even was one to be found. "We were thinking about our dreams, and that's what we're still doing." 

_Jon was many things- passion, devotion, assurance._

Maybe so. 

Their dreams, filled with fame and fortune, a life of careless wandering without a single care in the whole world. 

But only them, asleep in their own beds, and they, wrapped in each other's arms, could be discerned. 


End file.
